ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
EtisoppO Heroes
This is an episode of Ben 10 Xtreme Power. Plot *Ben: What makes it important?! *Kevin: I need it fixed, right? *Ben: You don't, it's not the end of the world! *Kevin: It is, for me! *Ben: Well, I'm not ''taking you. *Gwen: I can, Kevin. *Kevin: Stay out of this!!! *Gwen: Oh well! *Ben: Never taking you! *Kevin: Gwen might! *Gwen: OK! Stop arguing, you two! It's absolutely getting on my nerves and I can't concentrate!!! (Ben and Kevin stop arguing and stare at Gwen) What? *Ben: You scared me there. *Kevin: Yeah, me too. *Ben: I am taking you. *Kevin: Yeah, thanks. *Gwen: Come on, it's just a car you need fixed, right? *Kevin: Yeah. *(at Burger Shack) *Kevin: (alone) My car's getting fixed and... *Neb: (in the bushes next to Kevin's table) Come on, we've got to put him out of commission. I'm going. *Kevin: So they say that they'll- *Neb: (dressed up as Ben) Hi Kevin! *Kevin: Ben? What're you doin' 'ere? *Neb: Well... uhh... I wanted to say sorry for shouting at you. *Kevin: No problem. (slurps soda) There's something wrong with you... *Neb: Nothing wrong! (transforms) Erifpmaws! (shoots a fireball at Kevin) *Kevin: Whoa! (jumps out of the way just in time) Since when do you have ''that ''alien- oh no. You're the ''opposite ''Ben. *Etifpmaws: That is correct. (transforms) Enotsamorhc! (shoots a beam at Kevin, knocking him out) *Kevin: Eugh!! *(at a park) *Neb: Where's Gwen? (spots her) Oh there she is... (smiles evilly) *Gwen: Ben! What are yo doing here? *Neb: Trying to kill you. (transforms) Poog! I'm not Ben! I'm Neb! (turns into a rope and goes around Gwen, squashing her) *Gwen: Ahhh!!! Eradico! (Poog gets blasted away in small blobs of goo) *Poog: Aaaaah!! (UFO tries to pick up slime but Gwen traps the UFO in a mana bubble so it can't move) *Gwen: You're not going anywhere! (UFO starts spinning really quickly and cuts the bubble in half) *Poog: (UFO picks up slime) Free! (grabs Gwen and whacks her on walls until she's knocked out) Haha! (takes her to cave) *(at Mr Smoothy) *Ben: You're my opposite, eh? *Neb: Yep. *Ben: Well, you're in a heap of trouble! (transforms) Rath!!! *Neb: (transforms) Htar!!! *Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' MY OPPOSITE COPY!!! THE FAKE RATH CAN'T DEFEAT THE REAL RATH, EVEN IF THE FAKE RATH WAS BIGGER, BECAUSE THE REAL RATH WILL ALWAYS BE REAL, AND YOU'RE FAKE, AND FAKES HAVE FAKE POWERS, FAKE TEETH, FAKE EYES, FAKE BODIES AND FAKE FAKE POWERS, TEETH, EYES AND BODIES!!!!! *Htar: (stares at Rath for a while) Umm... *Rath: WHAT?! *Htar: That made no sense. *Rath: WELL OBVIOUSLY IT DIDN'T!!! *Htar: Ooooookay... (gets punched hard by Rath and goes flying into a wall) Ow! (transforms) Llihc Gib! (freezes Rath) That was easy. *Rath: (transforms) Way Big! (starts to think for a moment) If you did that opposite, you'd call it Gib Yaw! *Llihc Gib: Yeah, so what? *Way Big: Well, it's just because I won't hear ''you ''say it. *Llihc Gib: Why? (realizes) *Way Big: Exactly. (shoots cosmic ray at Llihc Gib and Neb disappears) Well, Neb, told you. *(after 3 hours he finds Gwen and Kevin in the cave) *Ben: (detransformed) Well, that took me a long time. *Newg: Well, there wasn't a point, as you will die now. *Nivek: Yep. (absorbs stone) *Ben: There is a point! (transforms) ''Humungousaur!!! ''(slams Newg into ground, defeating her) That was easy. *Nivek: You can't defeat me! (they start to fight and they both gain the upper hand) *Humungousaur: You're harder to defeat than I thought. (goes ultimate) ''Ultimate Humungousaur!!! ''You're gone! (shoots missiles at Nivek, defeating him) Oh yeah!!! *Kevin: Could you save us now? *(the next day) *Ben: Well, not that hard to defeat, our opposites. *Gwen: Yeah. But Neb defeated me. *Ben: I knew I was better than you. *Gwen: What?! *Kevin: (runs into the house) Guys! My car's fixed! Gwen? Shall we go on a test drive? *Gwen: (rolls her eyes) You're ''still ''going on about that car? *Kevin: Yeah. *Ben: But I'm never gonna take you! *Gwen: Oh great, here we go again! *The End'' ''''Characters Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Kevin Levin Villains Neb Nosynnet Newg Nosynnet Nivek Nivel Aliens Used By Ben Rath Way Big Humungousaur Ultimate Humungousaur By Neb Swampfire (Erifpmaws) Chromastone (Enotsamorhc) Goop (Poog) Rath (Htar) Big Chill (Llihc Gib) Spidermonkey (Yeknomredips) Brainstorm (Mrotsniarb) Main Events *Ben and co. meet their alternate selves. * * Category:Episodes Category:Unfinished Articles